Forum:The Future Of Yggdra Union Wiki
Hello everyone! I'd like to discuss a suggestion presented to me by Revitalizer. Okay, here goes...... As you guys may have known, Yggdra Union is one of the games of the Dept. Heaven Series developed by Sting. It was suggested to me that it would be much more advantageous to merge this wikia, along with the other Dept. Heaven Series wikias into a single wikia, namely, Dept. Heaven Wiki. I'd like to ask the opinions of the other members of this wikia about this or if they have any alternative suggestions regarding the future of our wikia. Escutcheon 15:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer: Thanks for the quick reply Escutcheon! Would you mind if put a makeshift alert box at the top of your main page so people are aware of this discussion? You've definitely done well with the limited editors and time you've been given to work with since starting out here, leaving readers with easily the most developed Wiki for a Dept. Heaven game. If there weren't dedicated editors like yourself I wouldn't have any reason to try to help organize the Dept. Heaven community on Wikia. Regarding the topic of merging, you had expressed reservations about the "strength and integrity of the Dept. Heaven Wiki as it is still currently underdeveloped like the other Dept. Heaven Series wikias." I think that's a very fair concern since it can appear as if you're gambling away establishment without a promise of returns. I would address this by pointing out two facts about the merging process. The first is that mergers are made much easier with undeveloped Wikis since pages and Administrators aren't in conflict (meaning yourself and all the content you watch over can placidly float over to your new home). The second is that establishment isn't risked as much as it may seem. Wikia's merging process is one that redirects all traces of a previous community to its new home, urls and everything; anyone who would've found the Yggdra Union Wiki before will find an equally developed Dept. Heaven Wiki automatically. If you'd like to go deeper, it might help to make a pros and cons list. If you do, I'll match and we can compare. Again though, thanks for considering this idea and getting on it so quickly. -Revitalizer 18:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Escutcheon: Sure. You can make a makeshift alertbox on the main page of this wikia. ^_^ :In the meantime, we'll wait for the response of a few members here as I am not the only contributor and editor at the moment. We'll hear their opinions so that we can have a more meaningful discussion. ^_^ Escutcheon 19:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, and by the way, Revitalizer, I've been scouring the Dept. Heaven Wiki. It seems that there are currently no active admins there. The founder, Solitary Angel, seems to have abandoned it and only 9 pages have been created. ::I'd like to suggest that you secure admin and bureaucrat rights in that place by adopting that wiki. It's like world politics; a nation has to have a king or a ruler that needs be recognized by the international community before it can be considered a legitimate nation. ::I see you've contacted the current admin and bureaucrat of the Riviera the Promised Land Wiki and she too, expresses reservations like I did. Don't be disheartened. I think your idea is a good one and your intentions are pure. However, we still need a lot of work before we could could merge the wikis into one; but I really think we could get there. ::Also, I see that you've improved abandoned wikis before; Namely, Excite Wiki and Baiten Kaitos Wiki. That's impressive! You're also a contributor of a wikia of one of my favorite games, Xenoblade. :D Escutcheon 15:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer: You're right that I'll need to get Admin rights and then extend them if you guys get on board, at least if we want to Import pages. Though metaphorically, I think I would prefer to be community organizer and leave "kingship" to those who've already significantly contributed to the project (like yourself for instance ;) ). Also, I'm hoping you could clarify a bit so I can better understand where you're coming from. You've mentioned a few times that there's a lot of work that needs to be done before Wikis could merge. Are you referring just to the import/export process, or is there a lot of other work you see popping up? And thanks for having a little look at my pet projects. I haven't done much on the Excite Wiki recently, as there's a depressingly small amount of people interested in the series (sales of recent games tell me as much anyways), but I've been steady with the Baten Kaitos Wiki (which is a fairly daunting project that I expect to require some 2500 articles total). The funny thing is that I haven't played Xenoblade yet, I've just made a number of cosmetic changes over there. I had worked with the founder prior (doing much the same thing as I'm doing here), so I got in on the action pretty early. It's amazing to see them reach 2000 basically within a year of the Wiki's creation. -Revitalizer 17:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Escutcheon: I refer to both, actually; The imports/exports and possible unforeseen circumstances. Although to be honest, I'm a bit more concerned with latter than the former. ;) :This wiki has a troubled history especially during its founding. One of the users who supposedly "took over" this wiki still lurks around. I'm still at a loss on what happened to this wiki's founders. They were on to something and then they just suddenly......vanished. Apparently, they were bullied often by some of the fans of this series (including the one who supposedly "took over" this wiki). :However based on your past feats, I think we'll be able to overcome those obstacles with you on board with us. :) :It would seem that you have adept knowledge regarding cosmetic make-overs of a wiki which I am currently in need of. :For you see, this is the first wiki that I've managed and edited profusely. So I'm still pretty much learning the ropes. :It seems that the current admin and bureaucrat of Riviera The Promised Land Wiki, Rugikara, is also in the same position as I am (although she is far more experienced than me since she has edited other wikis before). :Also, Xenoblade is an awesome game. It must've garnered a lot of dedicated fans that may have contributed to its wiki's success. Escutcheon 13:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer: Thanks for elaborating a bit on this Wiki's political history. A serially malicious editor can definitely be a problem (especially during a time of transition). It's a problem I've never actually had to deal with, but given the ability to use roll-back and manage user rights, solutions likely involve only a few clicks of the mouse. And I understand the whole "new admin" learning process; there's still things I don't have much an an idea about (like js coding), but over time you get to know pretty well how to maneuver through the essentials of Administration. And I saw your message about you co-admin's thoughts. That's definitely important. Keep in mind there's no rush also so we can keep this discussion out here for a while; everything is up to you guys. Like I've said, I'm playing a community organizer role; I'm not looking to rule or contribute heavily, but I'm definitely excited to help setup (whether it's organizational, cosmetic, or any other Administrative role important to propping up a Wiki) a community that will attract more readers, and where the effectiveness of contributions by editors is maximized. Finally, I contacted Wikia about this merger and Staff member Sean got back to me with good news across the board. First, if agreed to, this merger is one Wikia would totally be fine granting. Second, again if agreed to, Wikia can streamline the adoption process of the Dept. Heaven Wiki so we could get right to importing. And third, when the time comes to transfer content, we can basically export and import en masse. Hearing that definitely boosted my confidence about this project. -Revitalizer 20:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Feinoha: Hope my input isn't too late... anyway the thought of merging the various wikis does sound like something I would not be opposed to, and willing to help get it done. As about the "malicious editors", from what I've seen Wikia generally doesn't have a much of a problem with them (when compared to Wikipedia). Feinoha Talk 04:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Escutcheon: Don't worry about it! ^_^ :Your input is always welcome, Feinoha. :D :Revitalizer did said to me that there's no rush to merge the wikias just yet. And so, this gives me time to wait and hear the thoughts of all the members and contributors of this wiki. :I'm so glad I get to hear from you. I value the opinion I get from every member of this wikia. Thank you. :D --Escutcheon 11:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer: Like Escutcheon expressed, we appreciate the feedback Feinoha! My question now is whether or not the Yggdra Union Wiki is ready to begin the process. I ask now because, as of yesterday, the proposal has been visible on the KitN Wiki with no objections for one month and (miraculously!) a contributor has joined that Wiki within the last day who is willing to assist with KitN content on the merged Wiki. So with two Wikis considered "on board" (which basically makes the project viable), it seems to me to be a good time to move forward. If you give the green light, I'll contact Wikia and get Admin rights on the Dept. Heaven Wiki for us and we can begin. -Revitalizer 21:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Escutcheon: By the way Revitalizer, I've been made an admin of the Riviera Wiki by Rugikara and I support the merger of all three wikias into one. Rugikara told me she's been busy these past few months and wouldn't able to be as active as she wants to, so she asked me to look after the wiki while she's gone. She still logs in and make edits every now and then. Anyway, Yggdra Union Wiki is on board. I'll be giving you the green light then. :) --Escutcheon 03:20, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer: Thank you for letting me know about what's happening on the Riviera Wiki, Escutcheon. I think it's good that there's a presence on that Wiki that supports the merger. Once the two Wikis currently on board are pretty well integrated I think it would a good idea to bring it up with Rugikara and see what she thinks of the result and if she's willing to put it before the Riviera Wiki as a whole like we did here and on the KitN Wiki. What do you think? Anyways, thanks a ton for the approval! It's exciting to see this move ahead! As we begin the process, it might be beneficial to update your community message to let people know what's happening and asking that editors refrain from editing on the Yggdra Union Wiki during the merger and instead edit the imported pages on the Dept. Heaven Wiki; just try to make sure it's understood that this is temporary and that all the same information will be available on the new Wiki. You may also want to let your active or top editors (like Valkyrious, Laharl95 and Feinoha) know on their talk pages. And finally, I've set up a hub on the DH Wiki for all things merger; if you could give yourself little background for other users or readers it would be appreciated. Thanks! -Revitalizer 04:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Escutcheon: I've contacted Rugikara regarding the matter. :As for the community message, I'll update it as soon as the merging begins. I'll also give my top contributors a head's up regarding the merging. As for the merger hub, I'll update it as well. :) :Thank you for all your efforts, Revitalizer! :D --Escutcheon 05:42, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer: No! Thank you! What content would I have to merge and what community would I have to organize otherwise? You'll be happy to know also that Wikia has been contacted and with any luck Sean will get us up and running on the DH Wiki later today. -Revitalizer 16:06, June 6, 2012 (UTC)